


The Outcasts

by Kadenwalsh



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Hawkeye (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Adoption, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Ambiguous Relationships, Brother-Sister Relationships, Consensual Underage Sex, Drugs, Dysfunctional Relationships, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Gen, High School, M/M, Marvel Universe, Multi, Open Relationships, Other, Platonic Relationships, Reader (Tony Stark's adopted sister), Stucky - Freeform, Taboo Relationships, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-06-11 02:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15305706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadenwalsh/pseuds/Kadenwalsh
Summary: You were adopted by the Stark Family when you were only 5 years old. Throughout the next ten years you and Tony would form a very special bond, one that no one could ever find out about. You loved him, and he loved you, but it wasn't okay because you legally were siblings. The summer before your Sophomore year of high school, Tony gets accepted into MIT, leaving you behind for the first time since before you were adopted. But he doesn't leave you completely alone.OrTony and you were in love but also adopted siblings. When he goes away to MIT, he tries to help you find someone else to fall in love with. Or at least someone else to help you with... other things.





	1. Nobody Needs to Know

You walk towards Tony’s room as quietly as you can, not wanting to wake anyone. Even though it was 2 in the morning, knowing Tony, he would still be awake and working on some new project, but before walking in you knock softly on his door so he knows it’s you. 

None of this was new to either of you; most nights when you saw Tony’s light still on you would sneak into his room, and sometimes he would come to yours. You can’t remember when this started, maybe a year or two after you had come into the family, but you didn’t question it. With your parents being gone all the time, you were all each other had; all each other needed. He was your best friend, and as he was the same age as you, you did everything together from school to making robots out of your toaster. He was the brains of the operation, and you just liked to get your hands dirty.

10 years ago you were adopted by the Stark family when your parents were killed in a hit and run. Your father was killed on impact but your mother hung on a little longer. On her death bed, your mother asked her best friend to take you in and to take care of you because you had no other family to look after you. So they did, but they always made sure to remind you that you were adopted, that the only reason you were a part of this family was because your parents were dead, that is when they actually talked to you or Tony. Howard was constantly working, claiming to have no time to do anything else, while Maria was either ‘not feeling well’, or out with Howard.

“Tony?” you whisper, slipping into his room, closing the door quietly behind you. His head spun around and smiled when he saw you. It was obvious that he had been working on some new prototype of some kind of robot or something; there were papers strewn around the room, and you could see at least three coffee mugs on his desk no doubt that they had been filled and emptied multiple times during the night.

“Hey you,” he says, pulling you onto his lap when you reach him, nuzzling his head into your shoulder,” I missed you.” 

“It’s not my fault you holed yourself up here for the past day and a half,” you smile as he starts to kiss your neck. 

“Mhhmmm,” is all he says, sending vibrations through your body and you shiver. 

“Tee,” you mumble softly, not sure what you were going to say after that as Tony decided to bite down softly on your neck. A soft gasp escapes your mouth and you can feel him smirk against your neck. Twisting your arms around his shoulders your head falls back, giving into the pleasure that came from your brother’s mouth. Yes, you knew that your relationship was very taboo and that if anyone found out about the two of you and what you did when everyone was asleep, you would probably be forced into foster care or sent to a boarding school or something, but you couldn’t help it. You had always known that Tony and you had a special connection, even at 5 years old, you knew Tony would always be more than just a brother to you- although at 5 years old you didn’t know exactly what that would mean. Now, ten years later, you knew that it was love. A love that couldn’t ever be anything more than a few stolen kisses and touches in the dark, but both of you were willing to take whatever you could get. 

It all started as a game, just a fun secret game you and your brother shared, but as the years went on it turned into something more. It took both of you years to finally confront how you felt about each other, in a way that brothers and sisters shouldn’t feel about each other.

“The things I would love to do to you,” Tony mumbles as his mouth moves down your body, or as far down as he could with you still laying sideways on his lap.

“Mhmm, why don’t you show me?” 

He laughs and picks you up, kissing you to make sure you don’t make too much noise as he moves you both to his bed. At that moment, you know you would give anything to have him in the way other girls got to have the boy they loved, but you knew that even if you tried, Tony would never let you do anything to jeopardize your life with him, even if that meant that they had to hide. He would rather hide your love than see you taken away from him.

“I love you,” You gasp into his mouth, wanting him to know, to feel, everything you had ever felt for him at that moment. 

“I love you too baby,” his voice wrecked,” Oh God do I love you.”

 

**** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ****

 

“TONY!” You yelled from the top of the stairs down towards his room, “MAIL’S HERE!” Flipping through the mail. You make your way to the kitchen to get some breakfast. The cereal and some fruit are already out on the counter, the coffee pot full, and a note on the fridge from your parents saying that they would be gone for the next month for business. 

“Great,” you mumble to yourself, pulling it off the fridge and crumpling it up, tossing it in the trash. With cereal in your bowl and coffee in your cup, you sat down on the big island in the middle of the kitchen and resumed flipping through the mail. 

When Tony walked into the kitchen, you were staring at a letter in your hand, cereal and coffee forgotten in front of you.

“Are you okay?” He asks, sitting down next to you, “What’s that?” When he looks down at the contents in your hands his face pales. Silence fills the kitchen, and neither of you say a thing for what feels like forever.

“Baby?” Tony puts his hand on your shoulder, trying to get your attention, but you can’t move. You can’t feel your body.

“Hey, look at me.” You feel his hands cup your chin and slowly turn your face towards him, you watch his eyes follow the tears as they fall from your eyes.

“This isn’t- I mean it is what it looks like but… I just wanted to… I-“He stumbles over his words, he hadn’t expected such an emotional reaction from you, “You know I love you right?” he breathes, and you can see that he was trying not to cry either. Nodding, you try to look away, but he just pulls your face back to him.

“Can you listen to me?” he asks softly. You nod again, knowing that there had to be a good reason for this. Letting go of your face, he grabbed both of your hands and pulled them into his lap.

“Yes, I applied to MIT. I know that were only supposed to be sophomores but last year Mrs. Phillips called me into her office and wanted to talk to me about college.” You kept your eyes trained on his hands that were wrapped around your own.

“I thought she just wanted to talk about what classes I had to take and what schools I was looking at but she started talking to me about early applications and MIT and ivy league schools and that there were programs for gifted students to attend these universities while also getting their high school diploma. I didn’t want to tell you because I didn’t think I was going to apply to any of these.” He tipped your head up again,” but she convinced me it would be the most beneficial to my education and it would give me a real advantage once I want to start my career.” It makes sense. Tony was the most brilliant minded person you have ever met, I mean he built you a small robotic puppy for your 8th birthday when Howard yelled at you for even suggesting the idea of getting a real dog. The dog only lasted a few days before Howard found it and confiscated it, probably destroying it as well. 

“I want to get out of here, you know how bad Howard and I can get, and I guess I always knew high school just wasn’t for me…” Tears were falling from your eyes, but you had given up on trying to stop them. Tony was planning on leaving you. He was going to go off to college and meet some beautiful girl he could actually love and forget all about you. 

“Hey, hey, stop crying. Come here love,” Tony whispers pulling you into his arms as you proceed to sob into his chest,” It’s okay baby, it’s going to be okay.” 

Your eyes meet as you lift your head, vision blurry from the tears,” No it’s not… You’re leaving me, a-and you’re gonna forget about me.” His body tenses at your words, but he just continues to let you cry until there’s nothing left. As he rubs his hands against your back he kisses your forehead, 

“I will never forget you, I couldn’t ever forget you.” That just makes you cry again, “ Hey, hey, hey, don’t cry. We don’t even know if I got in or not,” he says, making you laugh.

“Of course you got in Tee, you’re a genius. MIT would be stupid to reject you- even as a 15 year old.” This time he laughs, pulling you back in and kissing your forehead again,  
“I love you.”

“I know,” you respond, laughing, “Now, I’m still upset with you, but here” you shove the letter into his hands,” Open it.” His eyes send shivers down your spine as he smiles and then rips open the letter. The world seems to stop around you as he reads the letter, his face giving nothing away. After a few minutes of letting him read, and then re-read the letter, you loose your patience.

“Well?” He looks up at you, eyes glistening with hope and excitement,

“I got in.”

Once letting him know that both your parents would be gone for the next month, you helped him celebrate in the best way you knew how.


	2. You're not blind! Just a little oblivious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony attempts to pack for MIT and you don't want him to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone who read the first chapter! I am really excited for the next few chapters. Also, I would still love for someone to work on this with me, if you're interested let me know.

                                 ****  **   **   **   **   Three Months Later   **   **   **   **   ****

        “Do you have to leave?” you ask, sitting on Tony’s bed. He was in his closet, putting all his clothes into suitcases, finishing packing for MIT.

        “Yes, I doooo,” He whines back, “We talked about this love.”

         You nod looking down at your hands. No matter how much you talked about it, it never got any easier.

         “I’m gonna be all alone here,” You say, trying to guilt him into staying one final time knowing it wouldn’t work.

         “No- don’t try and make me feel guilty for going off to college love, it’s not going to work.” He rolls his eyes and you fall back onto his bed with a loud THUMP.

         Both Howard and Maria were gone again, something about an emergency in Europe or something, so you two planned a going away party for the night before he left for MIT. At some point you must have closed your eyes because all of a sudden you feel the bed dip next to you and when you open your eyes, Tony is mere inches away from your face.

         “I’m gonna miss you,” He breathes, tucking some hair away from your face, “I’m gonna miss your beautiful hair, your eyes, your face,” he kisses everywhere he mentions, slowly making his way back to your lips, “And I am sure going to miss this.” Tony rolls you over on top of him and you don’t resist. Unfortunately your brain decides to remind you that this could possibly be the last time you ever get to do anything like this again.

         “You’re thinking too much,” he says into your mouth, “Tell your brain to shut up,” you smack him playfully in the chest and then look him straight in the eye as you say,

         “Why don’t you just do it for me?”

         “Mhmm I would love to,” he says kissing you once more,” but I need to finish packing if I intend to leave on time.” Sighing you roll off of him and let him get back to packing.

         Silence was never your strong suit, especially not when around Tony, so after a minute or two you ask,

         “What am I gonna do while you’re gone?”

         “Go to school?” The smirk on his face can be heard in his words, and you throw the closest thing you can find at him: a shoe.

         “Hey! I was just answering your question!”

         “That’s not what I meant.”

         He turns to face you, “And what did you mean?”

         “I-I meant that… What am I supposed to do when I… uh… you know…”

         “Baby, you’re making no sense, I need you to tell me exactly what you mean.”

         “You know what I mean! Don’t make me say it out loud!” The blush that is no doubt rising up to your face makes you even more embarrassed. Tony starts to snicker in the closet, and you know that he was just being an ass now, “Tonyyyy!”

         “Okay, fine, fine! I know what you mean.” Popping his head out of the closet he smirks at you,” You wanna know what you’re going to do when you get all needy and horny and I’m not here to help.” If you could blush everywhere or harder, you would look like a tomato.

         “Yeah.”

         “Well, that’s a stupid question.”

         “What? No, it’s not!”

         “Yes, it is!”

         “Tee, I’ve only ever done anything with you…” he gives you a look,” Okay, I have kissed other guys but nothing more than that!”

         Tony comes back over to sit next to you on the bed, pulling you into his side. “Are you really that blind love?”

         The look on your face must answer that question for him because he laughs and says,

         ” I can count at least five people who would gladly help you out with that.” Your eyes grow wide and you hit his thigh with your hand,” What?! It’s true!”

         “Who? I couldn’t count one besides you if I tried.”

         “Well, Steve Rogers for one.”

         “Okay now you’re just crazy, Steve Rogers? Hasn’t he been dating Bucky for like, ever? Who is a dude. And if you haven’t noticed, I am not a dude.”

         “Oh, I’ve noticed,” Tony whispers, mouth against your ear, sending shivers down your spine once again. He nips at your ear and you start laughing,

         “Hey, stop that!” giggling you and trying to get out of your brother’s grip. Once you finally succeed, you’re both on the floor, with Tony underneath you.

         “No, but I’ve seen the way he looks at you love, he would definitely take the opportunity to get in your pants.” A grin spread across your face as you move your hips just a bit eliciting a small groan from his mouth,

         “Mhmm like this?” Hips grinding you reach down and put your hands next to his head, faces close enough that you can feel his breath on your lips.

         “Yeah,” he breathes,” Just like that.”


	3. Goodbye Doesn't Mean Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's going away party.

The night before Tony left for MIT you threw a going away party for him, inviting all of your friends to hang out, drink, and say goodbye. Even though there were only nine of you, your parties were always chaotic to say the least. You were like your own little family, and you would jump on any excuse to get together and party.

At school, everyone knew who you were, mostly because you were a Stark, but also because of your group of friends. There was you and Tony- the ‘rich and spoiled’ brats to everyone else, but to your friends, you were their safe house. Being rich and unsupervised 80% of the time did have its perks. Then there was Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes, they’ve been dating since middle school, and best friends for even longer than that. Steve’s an only child of a single mom who works all the time, and Bucky’s home life consisted of his alcoholic dad and bitch of a step-mother who all favor his younger step-sister above him. 

Nat and Clint were outcasts by choice more than anything. Nat is a ballerina and most of the girls she dances with are either older or at different schools. Plus, she doesn’t like most of them anyways. Clint’s a huge clown, but he tended to rub people the wrong way. That’s actually how you met him; you and Natasha had to save him from getting his ass kicked the first day of freshman year. Both Nat and Clint lived in the same foster home for a while until Nat got adopted and Clint’s brother finally was old enough to take custody of him. 

Then there were the Odinson brothers, Loki and Thor. Their parents lived in Norway and had sent them to America to live with an old family friend who was a professor at the university in town, that way they could go to school here. Loki is, for lack of better words, a mischievous pain in the ass, but you all loved him. Thor on the other hand is the sweetest human being known to man, but that’s about all there is to him. Putting both of them together was always an interesting time. And then there was Bruce. He was brilliant; Tony had brought him to lunch with you guys in 8th grade and went on talking about all these things that none of you understood. He was shy and nerdy, but he fit right in. Plus that meant none of you had to listen to Tony’s rambling about science and stuff anymore.

As odd as your group was, you all worked really well, but you knew Tony leaving would change everything. Whether for better or worse you don’t know, and as much as you didn’t want to find out, after today you would. 

“Stop thinking so much love,” Tony whispers in your ear as he reaches over your shoulder to pour himself another shot. You’re back is against the kitchen counter, giving you a perfect view of the rest of the party. The fact that he knew you were thinking too much was one of those things you never questioned, instead you just smile and bump his shoulder with your own,

“I’m trying, I just don’t want you to go.” His smile mirrors yours as you speak, and you know there is so much more to say, but all of a sudden you hear a crash.

“Sorry!” Thor yells from the living room, jumping up quickly from behind the couch, “I’m cleaning it up!” Tony and you roll your eyes, not expecting anything less from him. The two of you head out of the kitchen and back to the party.

“Tony!” Bucky yells, already drunk,” I’m gonna miss you and your big brain man.” His arm drapes around your brother, as he slurs his words.

“I’m gonna miss you too you drunk,” Tony laughs and then looks over to Steve who is talking to Nat, “Steve! Come get your boy toy, he’s hanging all over me.” Laughing Bucky tries to refute his claim but instead ends up falling on his ass. Steve crouches down and helps Bucky back up to his feet,  
“Let’s get some water into you babe, okay?” Bucky just nods and let’s his boyfriend usher him out of the room.

“You know where y’all can crash tonight!” You yell after them, hearing a muffled yes ma’am from Steve. Tony and your bedrooms are in the basement, along with four other guest rooms which was each of your friend’s rooms, in case they’re too drunk to go home or need somewhere to stay. Bucky and Steve share one, and Bruce and the Odinson boys rarely ever use them, Thor and Loki living just across the street and their guardian almost never there, and Bruce, well there was still a lot you didn’t know about him, but since joining your group he hadn’t taken up your offer of using the guest rooms. You also had each closet filled with some of their clothes for emergencies.

“I’ll be right back,” Tony says, following the boys out. He has that look in his eye that he gets whenever he’s up to something but he’s gone before you can say anything so you turn back to everyone else. Loki is lounging on the couch next to Clint as you walk over to them and lay yourself across Loki.

“Hello beautiful,” Loki says, curling his arms around you.

“Hello yourself,” You reply laughing, moving around until you got comfortable.

The rest of the night went by way too quickly with, alcohol flowing through everyone’s veins, and slowly, around 3 in the morning, everyone starts to head out. Some to their homes, and the rest into their respective rooms. You stay behind a little longer under the guise of cleaning up a little, and once everyone is gone, you turn the lights off and sneak into Tony’s room.

“Clint, your room is two doors down, get out” Tony mumbles as the door closes behind you. He rolls over in bed, back facing you now.

“Not Clint Tee.” 

“Well then ‘not Clint’, come here and kiss me.” And so, you do. 

You spend the next two and a half hours talking, reassuring each other that even though they would be miles away you wouldn’t stop loving each other. He kept reminding you that he would be back in a few months for Thanksgiving break, and then again for Christmas, but no matter how many times he tried to reassure you, it never did much good. Then after a few minutes (or longer you didn’t know) of making out, it was your turn to let him know that just because you loved him didn’t mean that he wasn’t allowed to have fun in college.

You weren’t dumb enough to imagine an actual future with Tony, and you had made your peace with that a while ago. He deserved a woman who could keep him on track, to make sure he didn’t do anything too stupid, to keep him accountable, and you knew he wanted you to find someone who would love you for everything you were, and to help you become the best you could be. 

“I love you,” You say into his mouth as you pull him closer to you, as if you were trying to merge yourselves together into one being. All your efforts were futile, but you tried every time, hoping that one day it would work.

“God, I love you too,” he repeated back to you, one hand in your hair and the other on your hip, trying in vain, like you, to connect the two of you in every way possible. 

As good as the two of you were at words, you were even better when you weren’t speaking. Over the last few years, you had been able to memorize each other’s bodies, the way you moved, the way you reacted to each other’s touches, and you were damn good at getting each other off. This night though, meant more to the two of you then it had before, because for all you knew, this would be the last time you might have to be with him in this way. 

“You know that- “you inhale trying to get the next few words out,” This mi-might be the last time- “Tony cuts you off with a kiss and squeezes your hip just a bit harder, making you gasp into his mouth. 

“Don’t wanna think ‘bout that right now love,” he mumbles against your lips,” Just wanna taste you.” His words send shivers down your spine, distracting you from anything besides Tony’s body against your own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has been leaving kudos and comments! I've been working a lot on this and I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it! If you have any input or want to help in anyway just let me know, I would love to hear what you have to say.


	4. It's Not Cheating if you Have Permission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky comes over at 2am and you comfort him.

       The next few days were hard. You didn’t have school to distract you yet, and all you ever wanted to do was talk to Tony, but he had already started classes, and you didn’t want to distract him too much. The two of you still text every day, snapchat, call, and all of that, but it wasn’t the same. The school year couldn’t come fast enough.

       The night before the first day, you wake up to your phone going off. Groaning and turning over you grab for your phone on your bedside table, not even bothering to look at the caller ID.

       “Hullo?” you mumble, rubbing the sleep out of your eyes.

       “Hey, it’s me.”  

       “Bucky?” you sit up quickly. There is only one reason Bucky would be calling you at, what, 2 in the morning, “Are you okay?”

       “Can I come over?” His voice broken, a sound you know all too well.

       “Yes, of course,” You swing your legs out of bed and scramble to put on your robe and turn on the lights.

       “Good, cause I’m sort of standing outside your house.”

       “The door should be open,” you say, pushing a button on a remote in your room, thanking Tony in your head for installing a lock/unlock device that you could control from your room.

        “Come in; I’ll meet you upstairs.”

  
        Bucky slips in through the front door as soon as you step off the last stair.

  
        “Buck- “He immediately pulled you into a hug, cutting you off. You could feel tears falling onto your shoulder, and you squeeze him tighter, “It’s okay,” you tell him, stroking his back, “you’re safe now.”

  
       When he calms down enough to pull away, you grab his hand and lead him back down to your room, leaving only to bring him a change of clothes and some ice. You walk back into your bedroom with the clothes and ice in your hands, and that’s when you get to look at him. He has a bruise forming on his cheek, and his shirt in shreds- you hope that it's mud that is covering it.

  
       “Here,” You say softly, handing him a new shirt and an ice pack.

  
       “Thanks.” He’s looking down at the shirt in his lap, holding the ice pack to his face.

  
       “Do you… do you want some help?” You ask, putting your hand on his knee. He nods, so you take the shirt back from him and slowly reach behind him and start to gently pull it over his head.

He winces when he has to move his arms up, and once you get the shirt off you can finally see just how badly he is hurt.

  
       “Oh, my- “You whisper mostly to yourself. There are bruises around Bucky's ribs, and over his back, scattered around old scars, are a few welts. All of this shouldn’t surprise you anymore, he’s come over with worse injuries more times than you can count, but no matter how long this has been going on it still shocks you. Thankfully there are no visible cuts on his torso.

  
       Kneeling in front of him now, you place both your hands on his knees, “Hey Buck,” he looks down at you, “I am gonna need to put something on your bruises.”

  
       “Ca-can that wait for tomorrow?” His voice broken, throat sore probably from yelling. Trying to ignore that you say,

  
       “Sure, it can wait ‘til tomorrow. You know where your- “

  
       “Can I stay in here?” he cuts you off, a small bit of hope in his eyes.

  
       “Uh- yeah I… Yeah you can. I can take the floor if you want or…” His eyes shift back to his hands; you hate seeing him like this, the cocky energetic boy he is turned into a small, frail child afraid to look anyone in the eye.

  
      “We could share the bed?” he asks more than suggests.

  
      “Oh yeah, we can do that too.”

  
      He forgoes the shirt, probably would hurt too much to put on anyway, and gets into bed after you. It’s not as awkward as you expected, both of you laying side by side on your backs, looking at the ceiling.

  
        “Hey,” you look over at Bucky,” Thank you,” he whispers, turning on his side slowly. A small noise escapes from him during the movement, and even in the dark, you can see him grimace. At this point, he’s on his elbow, looking down at you with an expression you can’t place. You want to ask about what happened, but you know it won’t do any good, so instead, you reply with,

  
        “You know you’re always welcome here Buck.” He smiles back at you, and if you didn’t know any better, you would say it was almost a look of attraction he was aiming towards you. 

  
        “I know, I just wish there was some way to repay you.”

  
        “Buck, you don’t need to do anything for me. You’re my friend, and I want you safe and happy if that means waking me up at three in the morning and crashing in my bed then so be it.”

  
        “Okay, it’s only two in the morning,” Bucky smirks, slowly turning back into the same cocky guy you knew, and you go to smack his chest playfully but stop right before you hit him.

  
        “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean…” You look up at him beginning to apologize, but the look in his eyes stops you.

  
        “It’s okay.” He’s close enough to where you can feel his breath on your face; his eyes flicker down to your lips for a second, quick enough you think you imagined it. You can’t help look down at his lips, and then back to his eyes; there is something in them that you hadn’t seen before. Then he closes the gap between the two of you.

       You’re kissing Bucky. It doesn’t register in your mind that you’re kissing until after a few seconds when you feel his hand gently touch your face, sweeping some of your hair behind your ears. You lean against his hand, his lips soft and gentle against your own as you kiss him back. You had never really imagined kissing him, but now that your lips pressed together, you can’t imagine ever not doing this again. Steve was a lucky guy… wait… Fuck…

  
       “Wait,” you say pulling back from him, almost in a panic.

  
      “What? Are you okay?” He asks, hand still on your face.

     
      “What are we doing?” You ask. A look of confusion sweeps across his face.

  
       “Oh, I’m sorry, I thought that… I guess I read that wrong-“

  
       “No! No, it’s not that I, well I did enjoy… no. What about Steve?” He looks at you with a blank face, “You know Steve, your boyfriend since forever?”

  
       The smile that spreads across his face throws you off, “Why are you smiling? You technically just cheated on him! With me of all people!” You go to sit up, but his hand moves back to cup your face.

  
       “It’s not cheating if you have permission darling.” 

      What?” you stare at each other for a few more seconds, a confused look plastered on your face,” Permission?”

  
      “Yes doll, permission. As in he knows and is okay with this.” Your brain hurt.

  
      “But I thought you were- “

  
      “Gay? Yes, I am gay. Very gay in fact, but that doesn’t mean I still don’t want to kiss you.”

  
      “Doesn’t ‘wanting to kiss girls’ contradict the whole ‘very gay’ statement?” Now you were even more confused.

  
      “Not girls, just you.”

  
      “That doesn’t make any sense but okay… What about the whole permission thing?” He laughs lightly and places a small kiss on your cheek.

  
      “I guess that doesn’t make much sense to you huh.”

  
      “No, I guess it doesn’t.” You stare at him, “So?”

  
      “Oh, yeah sorry. Uh, you remember the night before Tony left?” He asks, and you nod your head slightly.

  
      “Yeah, so I was wasted obviously, but Tony helped Steve bring me down here and sober up a bit, and we had an… uh, interesting conversation.” No… he didn’t.

  
      “Oh god…”

  
      “So, you know?” he asked curiously.

  
      “Well, no, but he said something to me before…” you trail off, not being able to say anything else without giving away your secret.

  
      “Yeah, well anyways, once I had sobered up a bit, Tony brought you up, the way Steve and I have been looking at you and such. At first, I thought he was going to go all big brother on us and tell us to keep our hands and eyes to ourselves or something, but it was the exact opposite. He said that because he wouldn’t be here anymore that he needed someone else to look after you, and who better than two jocks with an agenda.” He laughs before continuing, “So Steve and I talked about it and decided that since neither of us had ever been with anyone else, much less a girl, that if anything happened that we would go for it. That is if you were okay with it.” He paused for a second, “I probably should’ve talked to you first though, but I just wasn’t thinking, and you were here and I was vulnerable, and you were so nice to me and I just- “You cut him off with another kiss, this one soft and sweet.

  
      “It’s okay,” you whisper against his lips, “I was just shocked, that’s all.”

  
      Fucking Tee, butting into your business like it was his own… But I guess this was a little bit of his business… He knew you would never say anything to the boys, or to any guys for that matter, about anything like that. Plus, Steve and Bucky were hot and if you had the chance to be with both of them? 

The soft kisses turn heated quickly enough but don’t go any further. Not only did you both have school in the morning, Bucky's body still sore from earlier, but damn did his mouth feel good on yours. You could only imagine how it felt on other parts 

 


	5. Adjusting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adjusting to life without Tony is hard, but thankfully Bucky and Steve are there to help.

      Adjusting to life without Tony was hard, but you were glad he had talked to Bucky and Steve. By the end of the first week alone, you were missing Tony so much, and having him touch you. The longest Tony and you had gone without sharing a bed were four days or so since you were 6 or 7.  
The two of you video chatted every day, which sometimes made it worse. By the end of the first week, the two of you were practically vibrating with the need to touch each other. He then asked about Bucky and Steve, and before even saying anything he howls,

      “Oh my gosh you actually did it!”

      “Okay,” you said laughing, knowing that you were blushing like mad, “I didn’t do it per-say, but I did kiss Bucky.”

      “How was it?”

      “Tony!” you shriek, feeling yourself blush even more.

      “What? I wanna know! He seems like he would be a great kisser.” He wiggles his eyebrows making you laugh.

      “Well yes, he is.” God damn it why was it so hard to stop blushing?

      “Tell me everything!”

      “Tee do you really want to hear about me kissing other boys?” A few different emotions flash across his face before he settles on his bold smile that he uses to charm most of your parent’s friends.

      “Yes, I do. And can I say, before you keep asking me questions when you should really be the one answering mine, I want you to be happy.” He gives you that look that normally ensued after talking about why you couldn’t tell anyone about the two of you. “And if Bucky and Steve can do that for you then I want to hear about it! Maybe not all the gory details but…” So, you tell him, and he describes life at MIT and the classes he was taking, and it’s almost like it all back to normal.

      For a few weeks that’s how your calls go, you tell him about your friends and life at home, and he tells you about all the adventures he’s having at school, and for a while you feel like yourselves again; when you hang up, you have to return to the reality of being alone again, and it sucks.

      Everyone started coming over to your house after school. At first, it was so you all could study, but after the third day of leaving textbooks unread, you gave up and just hung out. Howard and Maria were gone more often than not since Tony had left giving you more freedom to do whatever you wanted. Or whoever.

      After most of your friends left, at least one person would stay behind to stay the night or to stay until they had to go home. Most of the time it was Steve or Bucky, and those were the best nights. Sure, they weren’t Tony, but having the two of them gave you something different. Your room had a king size bed, but the three of you weren’t gonna fit. So instead you took two of the mattresses from the guest rooms and put them together on the floor. This way no one had to sleep alone, which was the main reason you had them over in the first place. After you had kissed Bucky, you were afraid that being with Steve as well would be a little awkward, especially if they were both in the same room, but surprisingly it wasn’t. Each of the boys was their own kind of perfect, and they both made you feel special. The first time the three of you were together, alone, was about as awkward as you would imagine. Stumbling over your words, being just a little too cautious, until you finally took over.

      The three of you were on the floor on your makeshift bed, cuddling and kissing innocently. Bucky was on your right, Steve on your left. You knew that they wanted to take things further, but every time you tried, they would stop. 30 minutes went by, and you were tired of it. The next time Steve pulled back from you, instead of just letting him, you pushed him, so he was laying on his back with you straddling his hips. He lets out a small sound of surprise as you lean down until your face is only a few inches apart.

      “Hello,” you laugh at the expression on his face, total shock.

      “Um, hey… what are-” you kiss him before he can say anything else and then slowly grind your hips against his. Breaking the kiss, he puts one of his hands on your shoulder stopping you.

      “Hey, not that I’m not enjoying this or anything, but what are you doing?”

      “You don’t have to treat me like a child,” you say, sitting back up and looking at Bucky.

      “That’s not it at all,” Bucky says moving closer to the two of you.

      “Then what is it?” The boys share a look, “What?”

      “Well, it’s just that we haven’t actually done anything like this before and…”

      “I know that, but you don’t have to be afraid of anything. I’ve done this before you know,” the last part you say looking down at your hands.

      “You have?” Steve asks. He sits up with you now chest to chest. You look over to Bucky, and his expression is practically the same.

      “Uh, yeah…” Why was this so awkward?

      “Well, then I guess it’s a good thing we have you then,” Bucky says, putting one hand on your back and the other on Steve’s. You both nod, and you turn back to Steve. There’s a look in his eyes that you have seen before, but this time there is no hesitation. Without another thought, you press your lips against Steve’s. A few seconds later you feel Bucky’s hand move some of your hair out of the way, and then his lips press against your neck, sending shivers down your body. Steve’s hands move to your waist, slowly grinding your hips against his. You let out a moan which Steve uses as an opportunity to kiss down your jawline to your neck.

      The feeling of both of their mouths on your neck makes your spine tingle; it was like nothing you had ever felt before. Steve made his way down your neck, and you gasp when he bites your collarbone, grinding your hips down just a bit harder. As Steve continues his way down from your neck, Bucky sucks and licks your neck leaving marks that will surely be obvious come morning. You tug up on the bottom of the blonde’s shirt, and he pulls back for a second to take it off. During that second, Bucky pulls your shirt off over your head. When you look over at him, he’s already shirtless, and damn does he look good. There are some bruises scattered on his chest, and you can see faint scars on the sides of his ribs, but even then, he’s one of the most beautiful people you have ever seen.

      Steve grabs your attention again when he moves his mouth down to your chest, slowly kissing and nipping at your exposed cleavage.

      “Gahh,” is the only thing that comes out of your mouth. These boys turn your brain to mush.

      “You okay?” Steve asks pulling back.

      “Yes,” you say quickly, wrapping your hands around his head and pulling him back towards your chest. Steve chuckled, face against your chest; he looks up at you with a smile on his face.

      “Someone’s eager.” You can hear Bucky laughing at you as well.

      “I’m sorry, I haven’t done anything like this since… for a while.”

      “I don’t think you’re the only one who's excited,” Bucky smirks, and both of you smack him on his shoulders.

      “Hey! I’m just being honest here.”

      “Well honestly, I think we’re all wearing a little too much clothes.” The boys look at you and then smirk at each other. Steve wraps his arms around your waist and flips you onto your back. Bucky places a delicate yet passionate kiss on your lips while Steve explores your body with his own lips. You let them set the pace, twisting your hands in the brunette’s hair as the other boy’s lips ghost across your stomach, down to your hips. Your body involuntarily moves to meet his lips, making him laugh against your skin.

      Steve started to suck on your hips, his small frame looking so beautiful between your legs; you only get a few seconds to savor the moment because Bucky then moves from your lips down to your tits, taking one nipple in his mouth. God, this felt so damn good and having Buck’s hand on your other nipple just made it all so much better.

      “Can I…?” you look down and see Steve looking up at you expectantly from between your thighs. Bucky decides that now would be the best time to drag his teeth across your nipple slowly and all you can get out in reply to the blonde is with a moan, and thrusting your hips up trying to find any friction. He doesn’t hesitate to bring his mouth down onto your clit, using his tongue to circle it slowly, teasingly slow. Bucking your hips, a bit more, Steve brings his hands to your hips, and while he isn’t strong enough to hold you down, you get the message.

      Within minutes, with both boys putting their mouths to good work, you are a writing mess underneath them.

      “I- 'm gonna...” is all you can get out before your orgasm wracks through your body, pleasure spreading from where each mouth is attached to your body.

      The rest of the night you all spend on your makeshift bed. Both boys hadn’t needed much help after making you cum, quickly getting cleaned up and coming back to cuddle with you.

      “Thank you guys,” you mumble before drifting to sleep.

      “Anything for you love,” Bucky whispers in your ear, and you can hear Steve grunt in response, already almost asleep. You really were lucky to have these boys in your life. Silently, you thank Tony for being the ass that he is and bringing these boys into your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this! I did not expect such a great reaction and I am so happy that you like it. If you guys have any suggestions for future chapters just let me know!


	6. Halloween

      The next few months were hard; trying to figure out how to do life without Tony around, and how to do life with both Bucky and Steve around. At first, it was hard, the nights where you were alone, you would cry yourself to sleep. During the day you noticed yourself acting a lot more confident than you had before, and maybe it was to overcompensate for not having Tony around anymore, but you started to like it. There was something about the way people looked at you and acted around you that made you feel so much better about yourself. Sure, people had known who you were, and it wasn’t like you were unpopular, but now it was like they genuinely liked you. By the time you had finally had gotten used to Tony not being around it was the end of October, and you were all trying to figure out your Halloween costume. Nat was over after school the Thursday before Halloween trying to help you put together a costume from what you already had in your closet.

      “What about a cowgirl?” Nat asked pulling a flannel out of your closet.

      “Nah that’s to clique, every other white girl is gonna be that.” Nat had already figured out what she was gonna be, a spy, which she was every year.

      “What about a lifeguard? You have a red swimsuit, right?” You look over to her and see her laughing.

      “Not funny Nat!” You throw a pillow at her, who ducks, laughing at you still.

      “What? You have a great body, you shouldn’t be afraid to show it off!” both of you move over to your bed, laying down facing each other.

  
      “Really?”

  
      “Yes really,” Nat says, pushing the top of your shirt down a little with her hand, “Your hot girl, if you got it, flaunt it.” Her hand was still playing with the top of your shirt as you watch her eyes wander down your face to the cleavage peeking out of your shirt. Suddenly you were aware of just how close Nat’s face was to yours.

  
      “Nat…” you breathe.

  
      “Shh,” she moves her hand from your shirt to your lips. Making eye contact with her was like staring directly into a fire; blinding and bright, yet so beautiful and intriguing. You hadn’t realized just how close you were to her until you saw her eyes flicker down to your mouth. Before you could do anything, her lips collided with yours. Her hand moved down your neck to rest on your shoulders, pushing you onto your back and moving to sit on top of you. Her body was pressed against yours, slowly grinding down as you continue to kiss. You hadn’t kissed a girl sober before, and while it was different, it was not bad.

  
      Nat takes your bottom lip between her teeth as she slowly pulls away. Breathless you look up at her with what you’re sure is a dopey smile. A smile that Nat shares.

  
      “Well… that just happened.” You both laugh.

  
      “Yeah, it did.”

      For the next few hours, the two of you finally find a Halloween costume and make out a lot. At first, you thought it might be a little weird, but kissing is kissing, doesn’t matter the gender. Yeah, it was different; Nat tasted like strawberries and cigarettes, while Steve and Bucky tasted like cinnamon, cedar, and a hint of whiskey, but neither was better than the other. Just different.

  
      There were times during school that next week when you were especially bored, you caught yourself thinking about what everyone else would taste like. The Odinson brothers, who sat in front and behind you in your Geography class, were the first on your mind. You suspected the Loki would taste like weed, leather, and coconut; Thor maybe orange, popcorn, and bergamot. Opposites of each other, but equally as delicious.

  
      Something hits the back of your head, and when you turn around, you see Loki smirking. The lingering thought of how he would taste in the back of your head, you blush as he looks down to the ground, then back at you, smirk still plastered on his face. Following his gaze, you see a crumpled piece of paper next to your foot. You roll your eyes dramatically while you bend down to grab it. Loki lets out a quiet whistle which makes your blush creep back onto your face. Uncrumpled on your desk is the paper he threw at you with a small message written:

            So how was last night with Nat? 

      Without showing Loki a physical reaction, you quickly scribble out a response:

  
            Good… Why?

  
      Passing notes in class, how elementary school of him, but then again you did write back.

  
            Did you guys do anything exciting?

  
      What was he talking about? Oh.

  
            She just helped me pick out my costume for this Friday

  
      How would he know? Did Nat tell him? Where you telling people? Where you not telling people?

  
            You know a lesbian isn’t a costume… that’s kind of homophobic

  
      Fuck.

  
            I have no idea what you’re talking about

            I mean I support yours and Nat’s decision to be lovers, but not as a Halloween costume.

  
      Fuck fuck fuck.

  
            WTF

  
      I mean it wasn’t like you, and her were dating, much less lovers.

  
            You do remember that I can see into your room, right?

  
      Oh. Right.

  
            No, I did not remember but thanks for the reminder. And we are not lovers. It was just a kiss

  
      You turn to glare at him as he writes out his response.

  
             M’kay

       As soon as the bell rang you turn back to talk to Loki,

  
      “What the fuck dude?”

  
      “What?” Loki was packing up his stuff, acting innocent.

  
      “Really,” your tone monotonous.

  
      “Oh, right! The whole you’re gay for Nat thing.”

  
      “I’m not gay for Nat; we just kissed that’s all.” The two of you were now walking out to your next period, math, and you were so glad he wasn’t in that class.      You bicker on the way to class, and when you finally make it to your class Loki throws in,

  
      “It’s okay I won’t tell anyone.”

  
      “Won’t tell anyone what?” You look over your shoulder to see Nat walking over to you with a smile on her face.

  
      “Nothing,” you say at the same time Loki says,

  
      “That you’re gay for each other.”

  
      Nat just smirks, takes your hand, and drags you into the classroom, you follow begrudgingly to your seats. You sit down at your desk, and she sits on top of hers; leaning down, she kisses you on your cheek, and you know you turn bright pink.

  
      “So, you’re not mad?” you ask trying to laugh off the nerves, which doesn’t work.

  
      “Mad about…?”

  
      “Loki?”

  
      “Oh, him? He’s harmless. I am surprised you told him though.”

  
      “I didn’t tell him.” She gives you a weird look, and you quickly try to explain, “Well, he can kind of see into my room? I mean he lives across the street, and I guess if you’re looking…” you trail off. After aminute of silence, you look up at her, and she starts to laugh.

  
      “Of course, he can!” before you can say anything else the bell rings and she slips into her desk, winking at you, and then turning to face the front.

  
      Math was by far your least favorite subject, the only reason you ever passed was that Tony would make you pay attention in class and help you study at home. Without your brother to keep you focused, your brain wonders back to what you were thinking about last period.

  
      Clint was sitting behind Nat, braiding her hair instead of paying attention. He caught you looking over at them and, after wiggling his eyebrows, blows a kiss your way and then goes back to Nat’s hair. Clint would taste like rosin, smoke, and evergreen, you think. He spends so much time with his bow and arrow; it’s still no surprise that he doesn’t have a girlfriend. You doubt you could find anyone willing to deal with his craziness, much less his weird obsession he has with his bow.  
You then turn your focus to Bruce, sitting at the front of the classroom and taking notes, following along with the teacher and actually answering questions. Apparently, you were supposed to be working on a problem now or something because he looks down at his paper and starts to scribble something down.

  
      One thing that you’ve noticed about Bruce is that when he gets stuck on a problem, he will start to chew on the end of his pencil. Not in a gross way really, but just enough to where you know he doesn’t realize he’s doing it. Bruce would probably taste like mouthwash, graphite, and coffee.

  
      The rest of the class period drags on until you felt like you’ve been in there for hours. By the time the bell finally rings, you’re ready to fall asleep. Packing your stuff back into your bag, you follow Nat, Clint, and Bruce out to the lunch room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am on vacation with my family this week so it'll be a while until I can post another chapter.


	7. Halloween Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about how late this is! Life has been really crazy but I hope to be updating more often! I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

      That Friday was the Halloween party Thor and Loki were throwing, so while the boys went across the street to get ready and help set up you and Nat got ready at your place. You had finally decided on going as a Siren; you had an old dance costume that was a beautiful blue, green, and purple shimmery fabric, some old fishnets that were torn and a collection of shells that helped you make into a sort of crown headband. You looked hauntingly beautiful. While Nat was squeezing into her leather getup, you had watched a few makeup tutorials on YouTube and by the time Nat was done, you were halfway fin.

      “You look hot as a siren,” she says into your ear from behind you, making you shiver.

      “That’s the point, how else am I going to lure men into the sea so I can drown them?” You try not to laugh too much, focusing on not stabbing yourself in the eye with the eyeliner pen.

      “As long as I can still do this-” she runs her hands down your body, resting them on your boobs “-That will be just fine.”

      “You can do that as long as you want,” your words barely understandable as you make the face every girl makes while putting on eye makeup.

  
      You finish and take a few selfies in the mirror, each picture getting raunchier than the last. The last few you take are of Nat grabbing your boobs, you behind her with one hand creeping below the waistband of her pants, and then a video of you making out (Because if anything is hotter than a picture of the two of you making out, it’s a video). Once you finally put yourselves together again, you look outside to the Odinson’s where people have already started to arrive. The two of you wait until the party has been in full swing for almost 15 minutes before heading over.

      You can hear people whistling as you walk up the stairs to his house, and you hold your head a little bit higher. Never before had you felt confident enough to go out dressed anything like this, or got the attention you did, but it felt really nice. Especially knowing they would never get to do anything more to you than look.

      It didn’t take long to find Steve and Bucky, who were in the kitchen. Bucky was pouring and taking shots while Steve sat on the counter and laughed at his boyfriend.

      “Hey!” you practically shout over the music that was pulsing through the house.

      “You finally made it! What took you so long? You live like 30 seconds away.” Bucky threw his arm around you, kissing you quickly. You could smell the alcohol on his breath.

      “How much have you drunk already?” You laugh as he swats the air and shrugs.

      “This is his third shot, not to mention Loki Iced him earlier,” Steve yelled, hopping off the counter and walking over to hug both you and Nat, “You two look beautiful.”

      “Y’all are fucking hot,” Bucky corrects, the three of you just laugh. When Bucky was buzzed like this he was always fun to be around, laughing and making jokes, generally being a fun person. Once he passes being tipsy to being drunk though, he starts to be less fun. While he isn’t a sloppy drunk, he is a huge klutz- one time he smashed his head into one of the support beams in your house because he was trying to be a pole dancer. On the other hand, his klutziness and willingness to get wasted made for some good stories.

      As the night went on, you were talked into taking two shots with Bucky, another with Thor, and got Iced by both Nat and Loki, so, to say you were a little drunk would probably be an understatement. It was a nice feeling though, you weren’t really thinking about your brother or anything other than how good it felt to dance and grind against… well whoever you were dancing with. Faces had started to blur together as you danced and suddenly everything was hilarious to you. Music pounding, alcohol flowing, everyone dressed up, it was one heck of a night. You vaguely remember streaks of black hair, or something black, but you were too wasted to really care.

      At some point you must have gone home or found an empty room to sleep in because the next morning you wake up in a bed. Your head was pounding and you felt like your eyes were about to shoot right out of your head. Definitely wasn’t the worst hangover you have endured, and it was not going to be your last. You felt something move in the bed, and your mind immediately thinks of Tony. Waking up hungover next to him was normal; in fact, whenever you had woken up drunk it was normally next to your brother. You ignored the small warning light flashing in your head, trying to tell you something was different this time- your head hurt too much and you were too tired to pay attention.  

      “Good morning, beautiful.”

      With a small shriek you jerked away from the smooth accented voice and end up falling off the bed and onto your face.

      “Careful darling.” You lift your head slowly and look up onto the bed.

      “Loki?” No… “Oh god, please tell me that- that we didn’t,” He just laughs and extends a hand down to help you up. He yanks you onto the bed once you take his hand and land with half of your body on top of him.

      “If we did, you would’ve remembered.”  There was a smug look on his face that made you want to smack it right off of him.

      “Ah ha very funny,” you reply.

      “No, but really, we didn’t have sex.” You study his face for a minute until you are sure he isn’t lying.

      “Then why am I in your bed?”

      “Because you were wasted,” he says it as if it were an actual reason.

      “What does me drinking have to do with me being in your bed?” You roll off of him and sit up, crossing your arms over your chest. You had been drunk many times with him and this never happened after any of those times.

      “Last night you and I were dancing, or well, you were dancing, and after a while you went to go look for Bucky or Steve. I didn’t think too much about it until I saw you with Jack, one of the guys that hangs out in the same crowd as me,” he explained when you gave him a confused expression, you didn’t know anyone named Jack.

      “Apparently, they had already left, but you were giggly and like hanging all over this douche, and obviously fucking plastered, and he is not the kind of guy to care about that shit. So, I went over and tried to get you to come with me instead but you started getting bitchy-” you glare at him “-like you do when you get that drunk, and you wouldn’t stay with me. Then Jack and I had some words, you threw up all over him, and then I brought you up here so you could sleep it off.”

      You groaned, making you wince as your head pounded even more.

      “Take this.” Loki handed you a small white pill and a glass of water.

      “What’s this?”

      “It’ll help,” you gave him a weird look, “trust me.”

      Maybe it’s because your head hurt so bad, or maybe it was the way he was looking at you, you grabbed both items from his hand and quickly swallowed the pill.

      You spent the rest of the day in Loki’s room, your headache gone within 20 minutes, but you didn’t feel like moving much after and he seemed very okay with having you in his bed. To say it was nice would be an understatement. At that time, you didn’t realize how high you were, but you felt amazing, like you were floating and painless. Loki had put on some movie on Netflix and the two of you cuddled and watched. Nothing more, probably because he knew what he had given you and how out of it you really were. Not that you were complaining.


	8. Tony's Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony comes home for Thanksgiving break.

       After Halloween, you were starting to spend more and more time with Loki and his friends; they were nicer than you had thought. Their reputations proceeded them, but and the more you got to know them the more you wondered why it took so long for you to meet. You had also figured out that Loki had given you Vicodin after the Halloween party. At first, you had freaked out a little, but after a few more times you didn’t care anymore. Drugs were never something you thought about, but you felt with Loki, and you felt amazing when you were high. Well, that was the point, wasn’t it?

      Finally, Thanksgiving was coming up, which meant that Tony was coming home! You had tried to stay focused on school, but you were basically bouncing off the walls. No one said much because, while they didn’t know the true nature of your relationship with your brother, they knew how close the two of you were and they were also excited to see Tony again. You were having a small Thanksgiving dinner at your house with everyone, your parents having been called away for business or whatnot. Everyone would come over after they had dinner with their families and you would go out Black Friday shopping, because what else are you supposed to do?

      “Are you even paying attention?” You heard someone say next to you. Shaking yourself out of your daydream you looked over at Steve who was straddling the bench beside you and say,

      “Of course!” The smile you plastered on your face wasn’t enough to convince him.

      “What were we just talking about?” Smiling sheepishly, you look around the cafeteria hoping that something or someone in the mass of people would tell you the answer. No such luck.

      “That’s what I thought.” Steve was smiling though, as he pushed a strand of your hair behind your ear.

      “I’m sorry, I’m just really excited to see Tony again, this is the longest we’ve ever been apart,” you explain, attention returning to the blond in front of you.

      “I know doll; we have to plan our dinner though.”

      “Wouldn’t want to forget the pie,” Bucky chimes in, sitting down next to you, mirroring Steve. Quickly, he reaches over you to give Steve a short and sweet kiss on the lips.

      “Why would you ever think that I would forget the pie? That’s my favorite part!” You push him back to his seat playfully, turning so you were sitting sideways on the bench, your back to Steve.

     “I dunno sweet cheeks, you never know what might distract you…” Smirking in a way he knows drives you crazy. You smile like an idiot, and you know they think it’s because of them, but in reality, Bucky had just reminded your brain that your brother would be home in less than a day, and you would finally be able to be with him again.

    “I will not get distracted!” you slap his arm and turn back to face the table, trying to hide your embarrassment, which was clearly etched on your face for everyone to see.

     The rest of the school day goes by quickly after lunch. The classes you were taking this semester were hard, but nothing you couldn’t handle, even without Tony to help you study. Thinking about it now, you realize that you never really needed Tony’s help with school, but you would never admit to asking him for help with school so that you could listen to him explain stuff you already knew. It didn’t make much sense; maybe it was just another reason to get him alone with you for a longer period of time. Either way, you were glad he would be home soon.

 

 **Tee:** I'm almost home!!!

      Tony had texted that to you a few minutes ago, and you were low key freaking out, which was completely irrational, but apparently, your brain didn’t feel like working properly at the moment. Your brother already knew that your parents were gone and that it would be just the two of you this week, and you wanted to make the most of it. There shouldn’t have been any doubt in your mind that he felt the same way, but terrible stupid thoughts like Tony having an older girlfriend that he hadn’t told you about, or the time spent away from you had made him realize that what you were doing was insane and gross and he wouldn’t want to do anything with you again, and so on. That’s what an overactive imagination and anxiety will do to you.

      Your phone buzzes at the same time as you hear a car door shut outside. Without a second thought, you open up the door and outside, walking up the driveway was Tony with a huge smile plastered to his face.

     “Tony!” you yell as you run to him, not stopping at all before hugging your brother.

     “Hey,” he whispers into your ear as you wrap your legs around his waist. 

      The two of you quickly went inside, away from any possible witnesses. As soon as the door closed, you crashed your lips together, trying to push all of your emotions into that kiss. All of your doubts are washed away when Tony wraps his arms around your waist and pulls you even closer to him. You lose yourself in the kiss, not thinking about anything at all except how good it felt to be back in his arms finally. 

      Tony slides his arm down from your waist to right under your butt and lifts you up off the floor. You laugh as he spins you around, placing you gently on the couch after you both start to get dizzy.

      “I missed you so much.” Tony had landed on top of you and fit his head on your shoulder, so your words are slightly muffled. 

      “I missed you too.” 

      The two of you don’t move for several minutes. Instead, you enjoy being wrapped in each other’s arms once again. It had been too long. All you wanted to do was stay like this forever.

“Okay, we gotta get up.” Tony stands up, holding his hand out to help you up.

“Whyyyy,” you whine as you take his hand.

“As much as I would love to stay here and cuddle with you all day I need to put my stuff in my room. Plus isn’t everyone coming over today?” You grab one of Tony’s bags and help move them downstairs.

“Nah, just Steve and Bucky, everyone else was busy.”

“Too busy to see me? I’m offended, what could be more important than seeing their friend who has been off at college for the past few months?” You didn’t even need to look at him to tell he was smiling.

“Everyone is coming over tomorrow though. And then again Thursday night to go shopping, so you’ll see them then.” Dropping the bags on the floor in his room, you press a kiss to his cheek.

 

Initially, you thought it would be weird to be with Tony, Steve, and Bucky at the same time now, but it was as if nothing had changed. The four of you talked for a few hours just like before Tony had left. Tony and you were sitting on the couch, while Steve was on the chair with Bucky between his legs on the floor. 

“Well, I’m still smarter than all of them, so not much has changed there, but they are a lot smarter than you guys, so I can actually hold an intelligent conversation with them.” Tony laughs and ducks the pillow that Bucky had aimed at his head, hitting you in the face instead.

“Bucky!” You cry chucking it back in his general direction, missing by a mile.

“Nice throw doll.” He adds a small wink at the end causing you to blush, and a small giggle escapes from your mouth. 

“Are there any girls there you’re into?” Steve asks, pulling Bucky away from the pillow you had thrown, earning a small yelp from the other boy.

Tony gave you a small look as if asking your permission to say anything, and you smile slightly. You knew he was going to meet girls, and you had no right to be jealous because of what you were doing without him here.

“I mean, not really cause they’re all much older than me, and most are worried about the whole age of consent stuff.” Tony takes a small breath,” but there is this girl who comes up from a high school in town who is crazy smart. Much more managerial than an engineer, but god does she know her stuff.” He goes on and tells the three of you more about this girl, Pepper, and you smile. He deserves to be happy with someone he can actually have a life with, and even though a small part of you was jealous and mad, most of you were okay with it. 

Steve and Bucky ended up spending the night, and after hanging around in their room for half an hour or so, you quietly made your way into Tony’s. Knocking softly on the door, you open it and slip in; Tony was shirtless sitting on his bed going over stuff on his laptop, he didn’t even register that you had walked in. Your feet take you over to him, surprising him when you sit down next to him.

“Oh! I didn’t hear you come in.” He kisses you after putting his laptop down on the floor.

“You texting your girlfriend?” You try to play it off as a joke, but you know it didn’t work.

“You’re okay with that right? I mean she isn’t my girlfriend, we haven’t even really hung out at all. I didn’t want to tell you like that, I was planning on telling you though, at some point…” He trails off when he sees the smile on your face,” What?”

“I just want you to be happy Tee. And I know we can’t keep this up forever, so I’m glad you found someone you at least like,” adding, “Even if she doesn’t end up liking you back.” He knocks his shoulder against yours,

“Thank you.” 

      The two of you fall asleep in each other’s arms, innocently enjoying the warmth of the other. Even though you had slept next to other people while he was gone, it was never the same as sleeping next to him. You had missed him. Whatever happened after this week, whether Tony started dating that Pepper girl, or anyone else, you knew you never had to worry about losing your brother. He was the only constant in your life besides empty houses; he was the closest thing to home you had ever had, and no matter what kind of relationship you had with him you knew that that was never going to change. Tony would always feel like home to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been long I know, but here's the new chapter!! Let me know what you guys think of it and if yall have any ideas let me know! And thank you to my beta @mindwiped for helping me edit this!


	9. God You Missed Your Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some more graphic content in this chapter but nothing too crazy. Updates will be coming slower because I have school which sucks. Thanks to my beta @mindwiped again for this helping me with this chapter!

You technically had school for the first two days of Thanksgiving week, but you called in sick so that you could spend more time with Tony. The entire weekend you spent watching movies and catching up; you told him about Nat and Bucky and Steve, after much prodding and only because he promised he would tell you about Pepper if you did.   
“To be honest, they really have helped me get through this semester. Especially at the beginning.” You drape your legs over Tony’s lap and rest your head on his shoulder; he was running his fingers through your hair, and you don’t want him to stop.  
“Yeah? You miss me?” He asks teasingly.  
“Yeah, I missed you helping me with homework,” you laughed. He gasped dramatically and moved his hand from your hair.  
“So, you were only using me for my brain? Is that it?”   
“Oh my god stop being so dramatic!” The two of you laugh, and you lean into him again.   
“Can I ask you a question?” He asks after a minute or two of silence; you look at him softly and reply,  
“Of course.”  
“Do you think that we will ever stop loving each other the way we do now?”   
“What?”  
“Do you think that what we have right now, all these feelings, do you think they’ll ever go away?” His fingers dance across your legs, eyes glued to them as if they were the most exciting thing in the room. You look at him for a moment, and you see something that you have never seen before- he’s scared. A sigh escapes from your lips as you grab his hands in yours, stilling their movement.  
“Tee, look at me please.” Your voice comes out barely above a whisper, but he brings his head up and looks to you- your heart breaks.  
“We have been by each other’s side for ten years now. When your family took me in I was scared, I had just lost my entire life, and even though at five years old I couldn’t understand everything, I knew I was alone. But you never let me feel like that; you would always grab my hand, and we would go off on adventures. We made memories that I know I will never forget. I knew I loved you just a few months after I got here, and I knew I was in love with you when we were 10.” Laughing to try and avoid the tears that were threatening to fall you nudge him with your shoulder, "Remember?” He lets out a small laugh, and you pull his hands up to your lips.  
“I had just cut open my thigh while we were playing outside and I was trying not to cry, but it hurt so bad-” he smiled “-and you just picked me up and brought me inside telling me everything would be alright and that you wouldn’t let anything happen to me, not anymore. You were blaming yourself for not being a good brother and for not being there to stop it from happening. Tony, you were ten years old, and you were blaming yourself for my stupidity. You cleaned my leg and wiped away the blood and put some band-aids on it. Do you remember what you did after that?” The two of you were smiling now, and you felt the tears fall, but you didn’t care because he was crying too.  
“Yeah, I, uh, I kissed your leg and said-”  
“There you go, it’s like it never happened,” the two of you said at the same time. Every emotion you felt at that moment, you knew he felt the same way. You kiss him lightly and run your hand down his neck.  
“So, if you didn’t get it already, my answer is no. Hell no, and I hope they don’t because I don’t know what I would do without you. Even twenty years down the road when we both have families of our own and are married to other people, I don’t want to stop loving you.”   
He pulls you back into a kiss, hands cupping your face. Both of you hadn’t stopped crying, and you could taste the saltiness of your combined tears. But you didn’t care; you wouldn't ever care because it was Tony and it was you and nothing could ruin that.  
When you break away slightly to breathe, you move, putting one leg on either side of his and wrapping your arms around his neck.  
“I love you so much,” you whisper against his lips, pushing as much emotion as you can into the kiss. Because you do love him, and no matter what happens within the next year or the next five years, you know nothing will ever change that.  
Whatever movie the two of you had been watching is long forgotten as Tony’s hands slide up and down your back, one resting on your hips. Teasingly you move your hips a little causing Tony to groan. You smile into the kiss and do it again.  
“Uh uh,” he mumbles into your mouth, “Stop that.” You go to do it again, but his other hand moves to your hip to stop you, “I said stop,” he growled again. Kissing along his jawline and down his neck you mutter, “You know you like it.”   
Suddenly Tony lifts you up off the couch, both hands under your ass, and starts walking to one of your rooms.   
“Put me down!” You yell laughing, smacking at his shoulder.  
“Mhh, in a second.” His lips latch onto your neck as he opens the door to your room. Your laughter turns into moans once he drops you on your bed, surrounding you with his body. Your arms trail down his body from his neck to his hips, trying to pull him down on top of you.  
“Someone’s eager tonight,” he says chastising you as his lips move down to your chest.  
“Shut up,” your voice catches as Tony bites your nipple, both pain and pleasure courses through your body, “fuck.”  
“That’s what I’m trying to do,” He mumbles, lips trailing farther down your body. Within seconds Tony starts tugging on your shirt with his teeth, looking up at you with such an intense look in his eyes.   
“Off,” he commands, sitting up just enough for you to remove your shirt. Soft, calloused hands fall onto your ribs, ghosting over your chest and up to your neck. Rubbing his thumbs against your throat, he whispers, “beautiful-” and you can’t take it anymore.  
“I swear to god Tony if there are any clothes left on either of us within a minute I am going to walk out.” You know your voice wasn’t as strong as you wanted it to be, whenever Tony’s hands were on your skin it never was.  
“Mhhh, I love it when you try and take control,” he rubs his nose against your pulse point, and your breath catches in your throat, “But you know that you are not in control right now.” Liquid heat shoots down your spine, making you shiver underneath Tony.  
“P-please, Tee-” Crashing your lips together he cuts you off, making you putty in his hands. Your hands quickly find their way back up to his head, lacing your fingers through his short hair. One of his hands stays on your neck, while the other moves down to your hip, rubbing his thumb in circles, using just enough pressure to assure that you won’t be moving anywhere anytime soon. He spends the next few minutes exploring your chest with his mouth, keeping his hands on you so you couldn’t move.  
“Fuck Tee please,” you moan as he leaves small bite marks up your neck. He laughs, removing his hands to take off his shirt. You smile up at him, savoring the moment of having Tony here on top of you again. Mirroring your smile, he braces one hand next to your head and kisses you; his other hand shifts down to the waistline of your pants, slowly pushing them down your legs. Your hands race up to his shoulders as his fingers brush against your panties.  
“You’re so wet baby,” he mummers in your ear, putting on a little more pressure with each brush of his hand- and each time you curse. Gripping onto Tony, pleasure courses through your body making you shake in his arms.  
And then your phone goes off.   
At first, the two of you ignore it, not wanting to stop, but it goes off two more times with almost no pause between them.   
“You should probably get that,” he says into your mouth. You nod reluctantly, stealing one more kiss before reaching down to the floor to grab your phone from your pants.  
“Hello?” You’re slightly out of breath and pray that whoever is on the other end doesn’t notice.  
“Hey…”   
“Bucky, are you okay?” The pain in his voice was enough to bring you out of your current diluted state of mind.  
“Not really.”


	10. Steve???

“What’s wrong?” You ask, sitting up with your back to Tony, death gripping the phone.

“It’s Steve, please just hurry. We’re at the hospital.” 

“We’re on our way.” 

Tony doesn’t ask questions while you find your clothes and put them back on, he doesn’t ask questions when you run down to your parent’s garage and take the first pair of keys off the hook even though you can’t legally drive. He does ask questions when you’ve been driving for a few minutes.

“What’s wrong?” you speed down the highway trying not to let your imagination take over. Only five more miles.

“Steve’s at the hospital, Bucky didn’t say much else.” 

The rest of the ride was spent in silence, both of you too frightened to try and make conversation; this wasn’t the first time Steve had been sick, and it definitely would not be the last, but every time you got the call there was still the same feeling of terror clawing at your stomach. You knew he would be fine, he always was, but whenever Bucky sounded this scared, it was hard not to think the worst. Mainly because of your parents…

“Turn in here,” Tony says snapping you out of your thoughts; you turn the car into the hospital parking lot, and you just leave the car parked right out front and throw your keys at the nearest valet. 

“Hey! What are you-“

“Put it under Stark,” you shout as you run past him, effectively shutting him up. When you get inside the two of you go straight to the front desk and ask for Rogers, Steve.

“He’s on floor 8, room 823.” 

“Thank you,” Tony, ever so polite, says before you tug him over to the elevators. Floor 8, Steve has been on floor eight before. Asthma attack.

“He’s going to be fine,” Tony said, hugging you tightly, letting the floors whiz why.

The doors dinged open, and you rush towards Steve’s room, Tony apologizing to everyone you bump into. You look at each door trying to find 823,  
“810, 813, 815…Here!” Slowing down you open the door and see Mrs. Rogers sitting next to Steve, and Bucky laying down next to him on the bed.

“Hey, you guys.” Steve tries to get up, but Bucky pushes him back onto the bed. The glare Steve directs towards his boyfriend in return does not go unnoticed, but soon he turns his attention back to you and Tony.

“How are you?” You ask pulling up another chair to the side of his bed.

“Oh, I’m great. Ready to run a mile if the doctors would let me.” 

“You couldn’t even run a mile before you punk,” Bucky quips, kissing him on the cheek.

“Shut up you jerk.” Letting go of breath you didn’t realize you had been holding, you chuckle, glad to see he’s still your Steve.

“What’s going on?” Tony asks softly, effectively wiping the smiles off of the other boys' faces.

“Um, well… It’s not that big of a deal,”

“You had an asthma attack, Steve. That’s a big deal.” Bucky says, walking over to the two of you, “I’m glad you could make it.” he gave you and Tony a hug before going back to Steve's side. 

“So, does that mean you’re okay?” Tony asks, sitting on the arm of your chair.

“Yeah, I’m okay. I’ve had worse before.”

“Just because it’s been worse doesn’t make it any better,” you whisper, grabbing his hand and bringing it to your lips. 

“I’m okay. No need to worry.” You smile; even when he’s lying in a hospital bed, Steve always makes sure that everyone around him was okay. There were times when you had been sitting next to him at the hospital, and he would be more worried about the test you failed than whatever he was in for this time. Even when it had been pneumonia that very well could’ve killed him, he still made everyone else around him his top priority.

Bucky takes you outside the room after things have calmed down a bit,

"Thank you for coming, Sarah wasn't home, and it came out of nowhere..." he hugs you, and you can feel his body shaking slightly. Bucky loved Steve so much; there was no doubt in anyone's mind that they would die for each other, no questions asked. Sure, seeing Steve like this broke your heart, but you couldn't imagine how much it hurt Bucky to watch Steve hurt and not be able to do anything about it.

After a few minutes, you walk back inside and sit down on the arm of Tony's chair, which is situated right next to Steve's bed. The four of you spend the next few hours talking and trying to keep Bucky from freaking out again before the doctors finally gave Steve the all clear to go home. 

“Do you want a ride?” Tony asks as you all walk out of the elevator into the lobby.

“That would be awesome actually," Bucky said before Steve could even try to oppose. They knew each other better than they knew themselves, so Steve didn't even bother to try and object. If anyone was as stubborn as Steve, it was Bucky.

The three of you wait outside for the car; Tony had said he needed to use the restroom, but you saw the look in his eye as he walked in the opposite direction, towards the front desk. You didn't say anything.

"Did Tony get his license early or something?" Steve asks, and he shivers a little; Bucky wraps his arms around his shoulders, standing behind him, trying to warm him up as best he could. 

"No... I actually drove us here." Steve's face turns to look at you, obviously appalled, "Hey! I was scared; Bucky didn't give us any contexts as to why you were in the fucking hospital!" You laugh as Steve's facial expression grows bigger, only missing a scolding by Tony walking out to you, but not for long.

“Neither of you has a license and yet you still drove here?"

“Yeah, but I’m in college. At MIT. I think I know how to drive a car.” You smack his arm, and Steve just shakes his head. Thank God he realized it was useless arguing with Tony when it came to what he could and couldn't do. 

Less than a minute later the valet pulls up with the car and hands Tony the keys. Bucky holds open the back door for Steve and Tony and you quickly get into the front seats. You turn the radio on, Christmas music blaring through the speakers as you drove the boys to Steve's house.

"See you guys Thursday," Bucky calls back once he and Steve had reached the front of his building.

"See you then," you yell back to him. 

The drive home was quiet, just the christmas music playing while you hold Tony's hand. Minus the hospital scare, things were really starting to feel normal again.

**Author's Note:**

> Im planing on updating as frequently as possible, hopefully Sunday's and Wednesday's but we'll see! Also, I am looking for a Beta, so if anyone is interested in helping me out with this just let me know!


End file.
